You Can't Hurt Me Anymore
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: And I lived and breathed for those little moments that you would kiss me and tell me what you just did, or you would hold me through the night as we fell asleep, or you held my hand when I was sick… those little moments.' -N I L E Y-


She sighed, her gaze darting over to the clock on the wall opposite her. _12:37. _She shook her head, her bangs falling over her eyes. She stood up and pushed her hair away as realization finally hit her, _he's not coming…_

She made her decision at that moment. She decided that she was worth more than this.

Walking into the bedroom, she opened the closet and pulled her bag outside, then pilling all of her clothes onto it. She could care less about how organized they were.

After all her clothes had been crammed into the bag, she reached over to the night table, and gently removed the frame from it. She looked down at it; it held a picture of her and _him. _They looked so happy and in love.

That was the problem… _They weren't sixteen anymore._

She sighed and ran her fingers above the frame protecting the picture. A few minutes later, she reluctantly dropped the frame on top of her clothes.

She walked over to the closet and reached for one of his t-shirts. Her favorite. She looked at it and smiled then packed it with her other possessions; 'I love Miley and I'm an idiot' he had painted very messily on it once when they'd had a fight and he wanted to apologize. _**Gone**_ were those days…

She stood up, walking into the bathroom to remove the blue dress she had put on hours ago and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and imagined him by her side, telling her that she looked beautiful.

She sighed, snapping into reality. He was not here, and she had to get used to it. She then splashed the cold water on her face, washing away the make-up.

She walked back into the room and gathered her belongings and brought them into the living room.

She left them just for a moment to retrieve her car keys. As if on cue, she heard the door click open followed by footsteps. _Shit._

'Miley?'

He must have spotted the bags. She stood motionless, not knowing what to do. She couldn't face him, not right now.

'Miley, are you there? What's going on?'

She didn't look, but she felt his presence in the room. Now she was left no choice; it was either look at him or run. The latter sounded more favorable but yet impossible.

She slowly turned around to see him looking at her. His brow creased. 'What's wrong?'

That was her breaking point. Her eyes grew cold and lifeless and he noticed; it scared him. He moved closer but she stepped back. 'Do you realize what time it is?'

He shrugged, 'I didn't know I had a curfew.' He chuckled. She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to spill for the first time that night. 'Maybe you should have a curfew!' 'What're you, my mom?' He was angry too, now.

'Damn it, Nick. Do you even _know_ what day today is?! Or _yesterday_ was.'

'What?!' Oh. He didn't even know.

'It was the day you and I met, Nick! Eight years, and still, you didn't remember!' She couldn't hold it back anymore, the tears came flooding.

'And do you remember...? You promised me that on this day, every year, you would take me to the McDonald's where we had our first "date" and then we would climb up that old tree house with the hole in the roof and look at the stars, no matter rain or shine?'

He stared at her dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. 'I-I… forgot.'

She wanted to laugh, although there was absolutely no humor in this situation. 'Of course you did. You have been "forgetting" for the past six months.' She looked and straight into his eyes, 'And I've had enough!'

She stormed out of the room and started to pull her bag up. He followed her and watched her, without knowing what he could say to make things change.

'But… I-_**I love you**_, Miley.'

She froze. She dropped the bag onto the floor and turned around. 'Why are you killing me? For the past six months… I haven't been feeling like that… you have been neglecting me.'

'And I lived and breathed for those little moments that you would kiss me and tell me what you just did, or you would hold me through the night as we fell asleep, or you held my hand when I was sick… those little moments. But they seem to have vanished entirely.'

She found it hard to breathe as her tears and gasps mixed together. 'I can't live like that anymore… I'm sorry, Nick.'

'Miley, I just-'

'Don't. Nick, don't. Do just one thing for me, _don't_ come after me.'

'I can't do that, Miley.'

'Then kill me!'

'I'm sorry!'

'That's not enough anymore, you don't get it! You don't get how I always end up feeling second best to you; it's either your career or your friends or that new girl you've been "hanging out" with!'

'It's not like that, she's just a friend!'

'I don't care!'

'Come on, Miley, don't be like that…'

Her eyes flashed with fire, 'Don't be like what?! Don't stand up for myself? Don't stop acting like you own me? Don't stop devoting my life to you?! I'm sorry, but I've been doing that long enough.'

It was like a slap to his face, he stared at her traumatized and at a loss for words. He hadn't known she had been feeling like this. If he had, he would have tried harder to med things. But how could he not realize he was slowly killing her and their relationship? It was over, even he knew it.

'I'm going. That way, you can't hurt me anymore.' This time, he didn't protest and silently watched as she picked up her bags and a few seconds later, she had disappeared out the door.

It was _over_. **Done** with. _**Finished**_.

And he could do nothing about it, not now. It was too late.

**A/N: Hey, I got this idea from Beyonce's 'If I were a boy' music video. This one was so much in contrast to my last two oneshots. :) But I liked it, it was a nice change. :p And it just kind of came to me when I started typing. **

**REVIEW, please.**


End file.
